Erotic Asphyxiation
by Nalluliini
Summary: It's been a year since the happenings in Kyoto. Muraki has established his own suicide clinic and he is actually surpised when Tsuzuki announces that he wants to commit a suicide with the doctor's assistance. Muraki POV, rated M for lemon and violence.


I'm sorry for not writing the Insane Angels instead of this D:

I just got a sudden inspiration of somewhere. Maybe it was Zeromancer's song called Doctor Online, who knows? :)

Warnings: some citrus fruits like lemon and violence, character death.

Muraki's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or the characters :(

Well, enjoy this oneshot.

* * *

"The Suicide Club, this is Dr. Muraki speaking. If you have already decided how you want to end your life, contact the nurses. In other case, I can help you with your decision of your death cause", I answer politely to my office phone.

Mentally, I want to scream of boredom. Not any interesting cases during past months, just typical stressed out men in their fifties. After my trip to Kyoto, I established my own medical reception. But instead of helping people to survive their illnesses, I help them kill themselves.

How I wish I would meet someone like him again. A flawless, eternal body, piercing amethyst eyes… Life has been tiresome since you have been absent, Mr. Tsuzuki. Or should I call you Asato, sweetheart?

"I finally found you, Muraki", a very familiar voice says to me. My eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Usually my hands don't tremble since it's unsuitable in my profession, but now they shake almost unnoticeably but still, I can feel the trembling.

I'm not frightened, I have forgotten that feeling long time ago. Excitement is all I feel in this current situation. I force myself under perfect control and answer to him; not even a slightest evidence of surprise or joy passes my lips.

"Oh, do you wish to die, Mr. Tsuzuki?" I ask amused as my hands caress the files which include all the murders –or should I say suicide assistances- I have committed during past weeks.

"Yes."How can a one single word be so filled with hesitation and hurt? They nearly pour out of the phone and stain my suit in red, once again. I can almost feel his hands trembling through the telephone wire as those piercing amethyst eyes observe every movement around him nervously.

You're quite a catch, aren't you? I'm amazed of your detective skills, for being able to find me in a year. I may have underestimated you, forgive me my human weaknesses such as arrogance. You must have missed me terribly for not asking one of the nurses to fulfill your deathly wish instead of me.

Actually, this doesn't surprise me at all. After our little encounter in Kyoto, I have known that it would come to this sooner or later. You were willing to die with me then and this isn't any different. The only difference is that I can finally kill you with my own hands and not vice versa. I can't help but lick my lips in satisfaction as I imagine your porcelain skin covered with marks as sweet as the pain itself.

"Well then, would you like to make a reservation? Could you come here in an hour, Mr. Tsuzuki? Usually our queues to the Suicide Club are weeks long, but I'll make an exception since it's you, dear", I whisper the last word huskily to him and chuckle a little. How I wish I could see those soft cheeks blushing right now.

"I'll be there in a minute", he answers coldly and hangs up the phone. The loud peeping voice is giving me a headache, so I put the handset back to its place and lean backwards in my office chair.

* * *

I let out a small sigh and glance at the clock impatiently. What is taking him so long, it's has been over five minutes since the phone call. Late, as usual. You haven't changed a bit, have you?

I am just about to call one of the nurses to bring me some water, but then I hear a quiet knock coming from my office's door.

"Come in, please", I request, smiling widely. The doorknob twists making a creaking sound and he enters the room while his gaze is still attached to the floor. The beautiful coffee-colored cheeks flush to fair pink when he lifts his eyes and looks at me. His eyes burn with flaming rage, even after all this time. I smirk mockingly to him and bend my index finger to an inviting gesture.

"Come here, my precious one. I'll make you feel more comfortable as we discuss your options of suicide forms", I call him with a voice which is seeps pure sugar. He is hesitating, I can see it in the way his eyebrow is twitching and his hands are shaking. I purr seductively as I pat my lap with my other hand as the other one repeats the invitation. "Come on, I won't bite you." _Not hard,_ I add in my mind.

"Fine, but don't try anything weird as you usually did... I mean, do", Tsuzuki mutters quietly as he walks towards the chair I am sitting. I notice the past tense; so I'm not the only one who thinks we have been separated for a long time. He stops in front of me and watches silently as I light a cigarette. His eyes look almost hungry, like a predator observing it's pray.

"Do you want one, sweetheart?" I ask politely and offer a carton from my chest pocket. Tsuzuki startles like he has snapped out of trance and refuses to take one by shaking his head quickly.

"No thanks. I used to smoke, but I quit for even shinigami can have a bad fitness", He says as something firm on his lips, but it's gone as fast as a thunderbolt. A smile, I assume and take a puff off my cigarette. I let the smoke curl in the air and form small patterns, which remind me of roses, somehow.

"Why do you care about your health now, when you're going to kill yourself soon? I'll give you mine, since smoking doesn't actually tempt me right now, Mr. Tsuzuki", I offer and stand up so I can see his flawless face better.

I set the cigarette between his lips gently and let my hand caress his lower lip briefly. I slide my fingers along his jaw line as my smile gets a dangerous hint of lust. He notices it too, trying to take a step back as my forefinger continues its journey along his creamy Adam's apple.

"I warn you… stop now or you'll regret it", my doll hisses like a trapped animal and throws the cigarette onto the ground. Quickly I stomp over the burning head, but that isn't enough to stop me from touching his smooth skin.

"What are you going to do? You have never had the strength to resist me, otherwise I would be dead, Mr. Tsuzuki", I can't fight the urge to tease him a little. It's been so long since I've seen your blushing face, dear.

His mouth shuts and opens like a fish on dry land, it's looking so funny I can't help but burst to laugh. It surprises even me myself, for I thought I had lost my ability to show any emotions. My conniption calms down in few seconds as I get a hold of myself.

"You're even funnier than I remembered, sweetheart", I say in a warm tone and continue: "but we should discuss the reason why you're here." I sit back to my chair, pulling him along. The piece of furniture is just big enough for him to sit on my lap. His knees are on my sides and his uneasy gaze looks around the room, trying to find another chair. He spots what he is looking for and tries to struggle away.

"Could I sit alone, please? This is rather uncomfortable position", He almost catches a polite way of speaking, but his nervously high voice deceives him.

"Actually, that chair is broken. And I don't mind you being there, since you're as beautiful as ever, Mr. Tsuzuki", I answer to him and wrap my arms around his back. He leans forward in order to gain balance and rests his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine, but let's start the process. What way of dying do you recommend,_ doctor_? His voice is filled with sarcasm as he says the last word.

I lean forward and stop when I reach his earlobe. I nibble it sharply, making the man wince because of the piercing pain. I smirk in satisfaction as the metallic taste fills my mouth and start sucking the wound gently. He trembles lightly under my touch as a small moan escapes his lips.

"Erotic asphyxiation", I whisper seductively as my tongue teases the tense flesh.

You shouldn't forget that I am a doctor; I know all of sensitive points. What makes you moan, and what makes you cry. My plan includes both, dear.

"…It sounds suspicious", he mumbles as he tries to ignore the jolts of pleasure which my touch is probably sending.

"Actually, it's quite simple. If I press these arteries on both sides of your neck, your brain don't get enough oxygen and the carbon dioxide's percentage increases. You'll feel light-headed, and in sexual situation also more pleasure. The rush is referred to be as powerful as cocaine, and it's highly addictive. If I keep doing it long enough, you will eventually die. Even that body of yours can't fight the lack of oxygen long" I explain to him calmly as I press butterfly kisses in the nape of his neck, my hand caresses the artery on the right side of his neck.

"Isn't there any easier way? Like ripping my head off or something", he sighs and unconsciously leans closer to my chest. I bet you don't notice it yourself, but you're falling for my charms, dear.

"Sure, I could just 'rip your head off' like you said, but that wouldn't be any fun. I don't work for free, and your body is a perfect payment", I look him in the eye and tilt my head innocently to one side while smiling cheerfully.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not one of your dolls, Muraki", he snarls and blushes fiercely. That shade of light pink suits him so well, it makes me want to see those amethyst eyes fill with crystal pearls called tears.

"Let me guess, with your salary you couldn't even afford the price of using our drowning pool. I'm just offering you an easy way out. You want to be free of the chains which contact you to life and have an ending at last, don't you?" I ask him in a fake-gently tone and force him closer to me with my hands.

He remains silent and looks away; I can sense he is really embarrassed by my words. You don't need an empath like that little brat to tell what someone is feeling. All those small things in their body language tell enough, like the way he pants under his controlled breath, the way his lips are parted, the look in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks. _You want me, don't you, dear?_

"It seems like I was right. So, do we an agreement, Mr. Tsuzuki?" I query and lick slowly my lower lip, giving him a hint of what is going to happen. I have waited this for a long time, and now he can't run away. I have always got what I want since I was a child, except love.

He nods shyly and tries to avoid my gaze. I wonder, do my steely eyes make you feel uncomfortable? You are so adorable when you're being timid, my dear. I would say beloved, but in my opinion love doesn't exist. It's just an emotion for weak, a right mixture of chemicals inside your nervous system.

This is going to be so much fun, almost hilarious. I will humiliate in more ways you ever knew were possible, make you cry my name in ecstasy. And you'll enjoy every second of your so-called torture. Welcome to your personal hell, my precious doll.

* * *

"Get on your knees", I command harshly and push him down from my lap onto the ground. My hands move to open my belt, next comes the button and then the fly of my trousers. He watches with horror as I pull my member out for him to see. The cold air surrounding it makes me grimace a little.

"It's… huge", he says in a terrified tone and looks me in the eye, almost pleading. He seems to understand what I'm going to order him to do, so he continues his sentence: "don't make me do this. Anything else but this, please." I can feel myself twitch when I hear him begging for mercy.

"Thank you for the compliment. No, you'll do exactly as I say. Get on your knees and suck me, _Mr. Tsuzuki_", I mock him with the polite ending and buck my hips towards his blushing face. I'm growing hard under those beautiful observing eyes as they move closer to my groin.

You seem to realize your current position. You don't have any options and you know it yourself. Besides, I know that you have been dreaming of this since we met. In other case, I wouldn't be alive now in this situation, you right in front of me with a look of such pure lust in your eyes.

His fingers touch timidly the tip of my member and start massaging it with light movements. I lean back in my chair closing my eyes as my other hand sinks into his silken strands. I run my fingers through his smooth hair and sigh relaxed.

Suddenly I feel something wet and warm wrapping around my member. I glance down and see him taking me in his mouth. A string of saliva is trickling from the corner of his mouth to his jaw. Slowly he starts to move his tongue around the tip, scraping lightly with his teeth. He slides his tongue along the shaft teasingly to the bottom and from there, back to the head. I growl impatiently and thrust my hips forward.

He understands the hint and takes my now fully erected member into his mouth completely. I tighten my grip in his chestnut hair and make him to stay in his position. He starts sucking my tool in a steady rhythm as his hands play with my testicles. A moan escapes my lips as he makes a humming sound, causing me to buck my hips forward as a reflex. His heat surrounds my whole member as I force him to keep it in the back of his throat for a while.

The foreign object causes him to make some choking sounds and they create more humming and ripples of pleasure to my member, which twists for the attention. His eyes become blurry with tears as he tries to get away, moving his head deliciously against my groin.

I ease my grip since I don't want to him pass out yet or throw up. He pulls away and tries to catch his ragged breath. Those amethyst eyes look at me angrily and I chuckle for him being so adorable. My hand reaches his groin and I squeeze the bulge in his front side. He moans quietly and bites his lips after that; it almost looks like he's punishing himself for being such a dirty boy.

"Oh, you're this hard from just sucking me? I guess it can't be helped", I smile to him wolfishly and stand up, dragging him along. He looks like he's going to protest, but then decides to stay quiet.

He is just too cute; I can't control myself any longer. Almost violently I push him against the nearest wall and lock his lips into a passionate kiss. He moans loudly as our tongues battle for dominance. His hands grab the fabric of my doctor jacket and he pulls it off without breaking the kiss. I begin to open the buttons of his dress shirt hastily as I break the kiss and move to play with his earlobe.

He groans as my tongue slides down his neck to his collar bone, which I nibble gently. My hands are wandering over the exposed chest. The other stops to pinch the right nipple, gaining another moan as a reward. The other one teases his lower stomach just above his boxer's waistband.

"Stop… I'll pay you in some other way", he pleads as my hand begins to open his trousers, pulling them quickly away leaving him with only his boxers and opened shirt.

"No", I answer to him and make it clear that this is my final decision by taking off his last protecting piece of cloth, in other words, his underwear. His member looks hard and stiff as stroke it lightly, making him moan lustfully. "You agreed to this yourself, and besides, your body is telling me otherwise."

His cheeks turn to light pink and he avoids having an eye contact. It's simply fun to embarrass him with such words and actions. I catch his lips into so fierce kiss that it's almost violent. I only break the kiss when I pull my own shirt off, after that I continue to violate his lips.

I throw his shirt onto the floor and lift him up so he has to wrap his legs around me in order not to fall. His legs enfold around my waist as his beautiful fingers rest on my shoulders. I press my member against his entrance and smile when I hear a yelping sound.

"I know that you're a masochist, even more than I'm a sadist. You'll just enjoy this, not having any lubricant or preparation", I whisper to his ear hoarsely and penetrate into his quivering hole with one fierce thrust.

He looks at me with tears pearling in his amethyst eyes as a loud screech escapes his lips. He is painfully tight inside; well, it's my fault for not preparing him. The surrounding heat of his insides causes my member to twitch in pleasure.

"You are squeezing me pretty strictly, dear… as much as I love the tightness and heat of you, you should relax a bit", I murmur and lick his other nipple softly as I tease the other with my hand. He arches his back a little and the change in his position makes the painful pressure to disappear, leaving only perfectness behind.

I don't give him any time to adjust my member inside of him as I start to move. He whimpers against my neck while I penetrate him with more speed. Suddenly a loud moan escapes his throat when I hit something inside him. His prostate, I assume and grin widely.

I keep that angle so I can hit the same spot all over again. He tightens his grip around my waist as his claws sank into my shoulders. I grimace for the pain, but it's a small minus compared to the pleasure he is giving to me. My ragged breath mixes with his moans and pleads as I penetrate him with more force.

_It's time for erotic asphyxiation, darling,_ I think and move my hand to grab his throat. I press my fingers to block the blood circulation in his carotid arteries. He doesn't seem to notice the strangling since other sensations are making him to lose his mind.

"Ah…no...!" he moans as the pleasure is almost too much to bear.

"Scream who makes you feel so good", I command him harshly as I feel the pulse under my fingers weakening. I don't slow down even a bit, vice versa. His hips move the same time with my vicious thrusts.

"Muraki…!" he calls my name in ecstasy as I press the arteries in his neck. I thrust to him with more force, almost in an animalistic rhythm. A normal human would be unconscious right now, but not him.

"That's right. Beg for me, Asato" I whisper to him and hiss right after my words because he scratches my shoulder blades, forming red laces of blood to pour down my back. The pain is just a welcomed add to the pleasure of his heat, so I thank him with a lascivious kiss.

I grab his member with my hand and start pumping it in the same time with my thrusts. The other hand stays on his throat as I press the arteries more violently. The sound of flesh smashing together and the sweet moans he's making echo in the room.

I can feel my own orgasm coming closer as I penetrate his perfect body. I stroke his member with more pressure and speed up my thrusts to an inhuman speed. His legs tighten their grip around my waist and he starts to make choking sounds as I strangle him.

"I'm breaking you and soon you'll be dead", I murmur against his chest as I bite his left nipple and suck the delicate flesh at the same time. _And I 'm the only one who is going to see it,_ I add in my mind.

"I'm... ah… coming...!" he moans as I hit his prostate once again, making it hard for him to speak properly. I squeeze his throat with so much force that it's enough to break his bones. In fact, I hear a quiet cracking sound which is quickly covered with yells of pleasure and pain.

He comes screaming my name and the white liquid explodes all over my hand. His muscles are squeezing me so tightly that it makes me ejaculate inside of his body. I muffle my moan in his chest and quickly regain control. I let go of his limping member and lick the semen covering my hand with a lustful look in my eyes.

"Delicious, just like I imagined, sweetheart", I praise his taste as I keep strangling him. "You just have to die for me now, not anything less or more."

"Kazutaka…I-I… love… you…" he whispers with the last air in his lungs and closes his eyes. A peaceful smile stays in his lips as he stops breathing. The heart that pounded like crazy some seconds ago has stopped. I can't feel his quick heartbeat against my own anymore and I grimace when I realize that I'm inside of a corpse. This fact makes me pull out quickly and I let go of the lifeless body, stepping away from the dead.

* * *

He goes limp and slides against the wall down to the floor. I lift his shirt from the ground and wipe my hands and member in it. I look at him mockingly as I collect my clothes and put them back on. Then I pick his clothes from the ground and dress him with care like I do to my dolls. He could have been a perfect marionette, but now he will be broken forever, without any chances of fixing.

It's such a shame to waste so beautiful creature, but we had a contract. I filled my own part and he filled his own. How come that his words still haunt in the back of my mind?

"Love, you say. It's better this way, since I don't love anybody. I just saved you from heartache, dear", I whisper gently against his now cold mouth. One last kiss should make him rest in peace.

I caress the smooth chestnut hair for the last time and leave him be. My hands tremble oh-so-slightly when I lit a cigarette, almost unnoticeably. I stare at them with horror as the cigarette burns between my pale lips. I have committed tens of murders, and my hands have never shaken. What makes this so different?

Reality hits me fast and hard as I understand.

"I refuse. I don't feel that emotion of fools. DID YOU HEAR ME, TSUZUKI?" I scream and sit down to my office chair, trying to gain some control. I start laughing manically as my eyes watch the paling corpse leaning against my office wall.

It takes about an hour for me to calm down. When that time is up my hands don't tremble anymore, but there are over ten cigarettes more in the ash tray. I smirk to myself tauntingly and put the white jacket back on. I'm more than relieved since it doesn't have any strange-looking stains or blood.

I step collectedly out of the room and close the door behind me. I spot a nurse wearing her white outfit on the hallway and walk to her.

"There's a client in my room. He has been finished, so just call someone to clean up the mess and take the body to the morgue", I smile to her complaisantly.

"I'll take care of it. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. Have a pleasant day, Dr. Muraki", the nurse says to me nervously while blushing like mad for the attention I gave to her.

"You too, Mira", I answer politely and begin to step towards the front door of the building.

Just like that I walk away from the consequences, like I have always done. I don't even have to bother to clean my own mess after my play. I killed him without any second thoughts and left him lying on the floor like he was some kind of useless plaything.

I always do that when I have got what I wanted. I toss people aside and get a new toy until I get bored of it too. It doesn't matter do I dislike or like them, they're all only dolls to me. I can't get attached to anyone; it would make me vulnerable against attacks. So I just destroy everyone who gets in my way or bores me.

_And the funniest thing is that I actually loved you, Asato. _


End file.
